Never
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Two years have passed and Hermione isn't sure she could move on. An old friend reminds her not all memories of him were bad. / Hermione takes Viktor up on the offer for a well needed vacation. — - Gifts for starspangledpumpkin
1. Never Let Go

**Prize for Trivia Time, February 24th, 2019**

**Summary:** Two years have passed and Hermione isn't sure she could move on. An old friend reminds her not all memories of him were bad.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort; Friendship

**Rated:** K+

**Dedication: **Trish (starspangledpumpkin)

**Prompt:** Viktory (Viktor/Hermione)

**Word Count: **(Per Google Docs) 500

* * *

**Never Let Go**

Taking a collected breath, Hermione released it slowly as she recited the same words she found herself saying everyday now.

"I can do this."

She looked down at her hand fidgeting with the engagement ring she refused to take off. It slid halfway off her finger before it was pushed right back into place.

'_Not yet.'_

Looking back at her reflection, Hermione allowed the shaky breath to subside before grabbing her handbag. She promised Harry she'd attend the Quidditch World Cup with him and Ginny. She'd promised Ron—

One of the privileges of being heroes was gaining access to the ministers private box. Hermione wasn't big on the sport, but she could sit through another match for her friends' sake. They were still finding a way to move on, too.

Ron's death had a massive impact on everyone so soon after the war. Molly had been against him becoming an auror—with good reason. Voldemort's deserters were still just as dangerous without a leader, and an encounter had gone terribly wrong—

That was two years ago.

Hermione barely registered the match or who even won the championship; too lost in her own mind to care. Ron was really good at quidditch—

Harry gently shook her from her thoughts. "You alright?"

She forced herself to shake her head, knowing she'd fall apart if she spoke. Harry didn't press her, instead he squeezed her shoulder, offering comfort. "Take your time."

Hermione let the tears fall as soon as everyone left.

She didn't know how much time passed nor did she hear the gentle knock or creak of the door opening.

"Hermione?"

The very distinctive voice pulled her to the present and had her wipe her eyes before standing to face him.

"Viktor…" she whispered.

"Pardon my intrusion. I saw you alone while flying past," Viktor said, surveying her distressed state before slowly approaching. "Were you abandoned?"

The tears welled again despite her efforts, and before she knew it, her face was pressed against his chest. He gently embraced her, offering soothing motions with his hand against her back while she cried.

It took some time for Hermione to recuperate, explain, and apologize to Viktor so he knew what was wrong.

"No need to be apologetic," he said. "You've gone through much grief, keeping it in only hurts you more."

A calm silence passed.

"I'm sorry you lost the championship. R—he'd be so disappointed."

"I'll further disappoint." Viktor sighed. "I'm retiring."

"Why?"

"Losing two championships—three including Tri-Wizard—is humiliating."

Hermione hummed in thought, recalling a memory that hinted a smile. "I remember he was desperate to ask you to play a game of quidditch, but he let his pigheadedness get the best of him."

Viktor looked her way, smirking. "It's understanding, but I wish he had. We might've become friends."

She let out a quiet laugh, resting a hand on his.

He curled his fingers around her palm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's difficult, but memories help."

"Thank you. I needed this..."


	2. Never Stop Healing

**Summary:** Hermione takes Viktor up on the offer for a well needed vacation.

**Genre: **Adventure; Friendship

**Rated:** K+

**Dedication: **Trish (starspangledpumpkin)

**Prompt:** Viktory (Viktor/Hermione)

* * *

**Never Stop Healing**

It took Hermione over seven years to finally accept Viktor's invitation to spend a few weeks in Bulgaria with him. After she had a complete emotional breakdown in front of him in the privacy of the Minister's Box at the Quidditch World Cup a few days ago, it was the least she could do. Staying in London wasn't doing her any good, anyway.

She was nervous, to say the least, to finally choose to do something for herself instead of others. Harry and Ginny wasted no time getting out of the country for their honeymoon, and it seemed to have done them good to get away from it all and focus on each other and themselves.

Maybe some space would help her do the same.

A little over two years had passed since Ron proposed, and not long after she found herself standing over his grave—snuffed out by an Auror mission gone terribly wrong. Rogue Death Eaters were just as dangerous without a leader...

It was surprising at how easy international magical travel was compared to the muggle way. It was almost a little too easy to the point of it being a concern. She'd bring it up with Kingsley when she returned, but for now she logged the issue away and tried to walk off the post-portkey wooziness.

Viktor was waiting for her just outside the Bulgarian Ministry. The warm, bright smile softened his features as she approached. "Welcome to Sofia, Hermione."

Hermione returned the infectious smile and accepted his offered arm. "Thank you, Viktor. I'm glad I finally made it."

"As am I," he said as she stifled a yawn. "You are exhausted. Let's get you settled in the hotel so you may rest."

The city of Sofia—on both its muggle and magical sides—was saturated with ancient history. Hermione couldn't get enough of the beautifully crafted buildings and infrastructure, and the only thing that kept her from living in the massive library Viktor showed her was that she couldn't read the language. It still didn't deter her from picking up a book—or five.

"The photographs alone are worth looking at," Hermione reasoned, flipping one open to show him. "Maybe I'll eventually learn to read and speak Bulgarian."

"You will need a teacher," Viktor said, a faint hint lacing his words.

Hermione only gave him a soft smile.

After spending a full week absorbing the endless sights of the capital, Viktor insisted they take a day hike into the foothills just outside the southern city limits over breakfast one morning.

"Trust me, it is well worth going on foot," Viktor encouraged. "We can apparate back after, if you choose."

For the first time in a while, Hermione smiled a genuine smile that touched her amber eyes. "I'm going to need more film for my camera and to change my shoes, then."

"Out again?" he said, raising a brow.

She gave his arm a gentle nudge. "Don't judge. I can't help that everything is so beautiful and picture-worthy here."

Hermione never thought she'd be hiking a steep—somewhat rugged—trail during her trip, but she wasn't going to deny Viktor his eagerness to show her everything he thought she'd enjoy. The hike was a little longer than anticipated, but once she caught her breath and could take in the surrounding sights and sounds, she lost her breath all over again.

"Do you like it?" Viktor asked, concerned by the silence.

The Boyana Waterfall cascaded elegantly over the steep, lush green rock face. The winter snow fed its strength enough to cause a heavy splash-back off the rocks that lightly sprayed Hermione's face and hair. The cold water further cooled her from the warmth of the hike as she drew closer to take a photo.

"It's beautiful."

Hermione promptly took several pictures from various angles before showing Viktor how to use the camera to take some himself.

She left him fiddling with the camera to find a dry rock close to the falls. Its tranquil sound was calming, relaxing, peaceful—easy to get lost in.

"You came at good time," Viktor said, sitting beside her. "Early spring is not appealing for tourists. Winter cold lingers."

The shiver Hermione suddenly felt was diluted with the warmth of a heavy cloak being draped over her shoulders.

She pulled it around her, sighing. "I guess I did need that other jacket. Now you're going to be cold."

Viktor chuckled, waving her concern off with a hand. "I'm alright."

He gave her the camera back, prompting her to look through them. "How did I do?"

She smiled, setting it to preview mode and turned the small screen to face them. "I'm sure they're amazing. Everything around here is so…"

As she flipped through the photographs, she passed a few blurred ones before cycling through several crisp images of her facing the waterfall, kneeling to pick a wildflower, and brushing her damp, frizzing hair behind an ear. She didn't even remember seeing him take one where she sat on a rock, waterfall behind her, while seeming to look directly at him with a smile on her face.

Viktor met her gaze. "Beautiful?"

She sucked in a breath, the cold air snapping her to her senses. "Yes. Beautiful."

"I agree."

"I really needed something like this… to help heal," she said, reaching for his hand.

"It takes time," he said, squeezing her hand in his, "but you are on right path, I think."

Hermione leaned into him, sighing. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for accepting."

The growl in her stomach caused them to laugh at its timing.

"Let us apparate back. There is restaurant near museum."

"Museum?" she asked, beaming.

* * *

_Originally written for:_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Monthly Challenges for All**

**The Houses Competition**

**Word Count: **(Per Google Docs) 948


End file.
